


Sun's Out

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kass is Jacked and Melarue is v appreciative, Kass is a tol muscly lady, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: After a day of working out, Kass and Melarue find another way to blow off some steam. Smut smut smut!





	Sun's Out

“Say, Tama, you’re pretty good with that shield,” Bull says on an exceptionally hot spring day. 

Kass turns to face him, and nods slowly, “Notice that just now, did you?”

He chuckles low in his throat, leaning back into his chair, “No, but I’ve been thinking that my men need to step up their game in the shield department. You are several steps up, and you’re a natural teacher, what do you say, Tama?” 

Kass thinks about it for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t see why not, it beats being in meetings all day about some Orlesian lord who wants an alliance but will also call me filthy things behind my back.”

“Excellent! I’ll go get my men.” He launches himself up from his chair and heads out what Kass presumes is the back of the tavern as she heads back inside the keep to get her things. The sun is high in the sky and she is not particularly happy at the idea of arming and armoring herself in this heat but she thinks of the Orlesian noble and the fact that the Chargers are in need of some basic shield training at the very least. So she ties on a leather training vest and some gauntlets before grabbing her practice sword and shield.

She heads out to the training yard, waving to the soldiers she recognizes from various outings. Cullen is out, running his men through lengthy exercises, free of his usual heavy vestments. 

“Looking good, Commander, you’ll have them in fine form for Adamant in no-time.”

“That is the hope, Inquisitor,” he sighs before resuming yelling at his people to shape up. The Chargers have cleared out a smaller training arena for themselves just up ahead. Krem is there, bundled a bit more than the others, though it makes sense, he’s Tevinter and a bit on the small side…well, at least compared to  _her_. Bull is in his standard harness and pants, though he’s added gauntlets to the mix. 

“Hello, Chargers, hopefully Bull hasn’t filled your head too much with two-handed nonsense when it comes to shield use.”

“Ouch, Tama.”

“But I am here to set you straight on the proper techniques.”

She begins as most instructors do - stretching, followed by stances and stance correction and a few non-sparring drills. Then they begin to delve deeper into the routines. The sun rises high and sweat begins to well under her vest. Unlike Bull, she never trained with the Qunari, she learned most of her skills over time in various situations, slowly turning from a woman who didn’t know the hilt from the pommel of a sword to being the Inquisitor, founded on her ability to survive and consequently wield a sword and shield. 

And it feels good to impart what knowledge she has acquired over the years to the Chargers. She shows them techniques they can use but there is…something off about it all. She tries to change her stance, their stance, but nothing seems to help. She first thinks it’s due to a size difference but that makes little sense…

After a while she instructs everyone to put their weapons down so she can see how good they are at hand-to-hand, and  _ah_  there is the problem. 

Kass is  _good_  at hand-to-hand . Basic defense like that was trained in all those who follow the Qun, and it formed the strong basis for her later learning the sword and shield. It’s actually surprising, she thinks, that Bull hasn’t seized upon this.

She shucks off her training vest and gauntlets, leaving her just clad in her breast band and cotton breeches. They’re now in the hottest part of the day and she begins to show Krem exactly how one fights hand-to-hand. It breaks down into wrestling quickly and she shows him that he can best someone who is significantly bigger than him. 

He manages to flip her after an hour of instruction, she praises him before quickly turning and pinning him underneath her.

“You’re improving!” She compliments, backing off and helping the young man up. He staggers to his feet and suddenly there is slow, rhythmic clapping. Kass turns towards the sound. And there is Melarue, leaning against a wall in the shade, their robe light and loose due to the heat. Their hair is pulled back and their face only lightly painted, and their silver eyes are full of devious light.

“Brilliant show, my dear,” they say, continuing to clap their hands. Kass blushes but smiles, straightening her back and flexing a bit for her apparently very happy audience. She smirks at them, rolling her shoulders as she saunters over to their little shaded patch. 

“Impressive show, Inquisitor, please do not stop on just my behalf,” they say, but their hands move forward, gently touching the tips of their fingers against the soft skin of her abdomen. 

“Like what you see, Melarue?” She asks even though she knows the answer. They make a low sound, moving their hands from her abdomen to her arms.

“’Like’ is an inadequate word, dear Kassaran.” They whisper her name, leaning up close to her ear and she is reminded of all the things they tend to do when they’re this close. They are not small, particularly for being an elf, but she is…large and just about towers over them so that it isn’t very difficult to hide their body with her own. She dips down and presses her lips to theirs. Softly, gently she moves her lips against theirs before dipping farther down to kiss their neck. 

“Then you know how I feel when you wear this robe,” she whispers, her hand trailing into the low open neck of the robe. 

“We are feeling frisky today, apparently,” they breathe and she chuckles, gently pressing a kiss to their ear. 

“Inquisitor! I was wondering if - oh! Erm, I didn’t…I’ll just, uh…go back…over there with Bull, yeah,” Krem says and Kass jerks her head up, blushing fiercely just in time to see him back away awkwardly back to Bull, averting his eyes. 

“I think we may have blinded the poor thing,” Melarue quips playfully. Kass’s blush intensifies but she can’t help the large smile from spreading across her face. 

“Ah, well, then he won’t see this to further traumatize his poor soul,” Kass replies before bending down and capturing their lips in another kiss. 

A soft moan escapes them as they lean into her and she brings her hand up to cup their cheek. She meant for it to be a short, sweet kiss, she did, but…somehow her tongue slips into their mouth and her thigh slips between their legs and they gasp into her mouth. 

“There is…a room in the building we’re against, it’s almost always empty, particularly at this time of day,” they breathe against her ear and she shivers. Yes, a room sounds right. 

Kass leans back and sees that Bull seems to have taken over for her with the Chargers…and her advisers are not expecting her for several more hours. 

“Where in the building?” She asks.

“Top of the stairs, to the left,” they answer and she nods before bending down and hoisting them over her shoulder.

“Oh!” they say in surprise as she begins to move quickly into the building. For all her height and size, and with a beautifully enticing Melarue draped over her shoulder, she is surprisingly quiet as she makes her way through the first room and then up the stairs. She hears some gasps from the people in the building but she really can’t care less about it - she has a beautifully enticing Melarue draped over her shoulder, her hand on their ass (for stability reasons  _of course_ ), and a low burning heat that is filing every inch of her body. 

She makes it to the room and quickly closes the door before carefully setting Melarue down.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? I know that was terribly reckless and impulsive -

“Get. Down. Here,” they growl, reaching up and tugging her down into a heated kiss. Oh,  _oh_  it’s such a different thing to be kissing them and holding them when she actually has energy to love them how they should be loved. A smidge of guilt flickers through her, recalling how much she usually is just…there, she feels, on her back while they kiss and caress.

Well, today is different, she thinks, determination filling her.

Kass kisses them back, hands slipping down to quickly remove the robe from their body. She guides them to lean against the wall, their back arching as she slips her leg between their thighs again. She adjusts them so that they’re pressed more firmly against her.

Kass reaches behind them, splaying her hand against their ass and begins to move against them. The sound that leaves them has her moaning happily in reply, kissing her way up their neck to nibble at their ear.

“Kassaran,” they hiss, nails digging into the muscle at her shoulders.

Her free hand reaches up to their face, her touches soft as she presses a dozen feather light kisses to their jaw.

“Melarue,” she says, slowing just a bit to revel in the emotion, the feel of them like this. They shiver, their body arching so sensually that she gets distracted for a moment, moving her mouth down to catch a nipple in her mouth.

“I love this mood of yours,” they purr.

“And I love you,” she replies softly, shifting them again so that her hand can move from their ass to the soft heat of their sex.

The weight of her clothes suddenly registers in her mind again, but she is loath to remove her hands from them, particularly when they are gasping and canting into her hand like that. They are hot and slick with arousal, yet so yielding as she presses a finger into them. She works at them, their low noises fueling her own arousal so that she’s pressing her own pelvis to their hip.

She nuzzles their ear, “Kadan, you feel amazing.” They shiver again, clutching her closer.

“As do you, vhenan,” they groan and she slips another finger into them, her thumb rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves while she slowly thrusts her fingers into them.

She curves her fingers, pressing against a sensitive spot and their eyes flutter closed, moaning loudly.

“Like this?”

“ _Exactly_  like that.”

She repeats the motion but backs off to stroke their nerves more before returning. They pant and their hands move forward to tug at the breast band still secured around her chest. In their frustration they summon some of their magic, still so carefully so as not to alert, quickly freeing her breasts.

“I want you naked,” they say.

“I want you to come,” she replies, adding a third finger and increasing her pace. She nips at their lips, her free hand trailing up their body, cupping a breast and plucking at a nipple. They writhe under her, groaning low in their throat.

Kass opens her eyes just as their body tenses, back bowing under the pleasure. She watches the ecstasy overcome their features, how their lips form a small ‘o’ and their hand move to her shoulders to brace themselves, nails digging in. Their sex seizes around her fingers as she continues to thrust in and out and in and out, her thumb a constant pressure against that nub. Their head thrashes to their shoulder and a low whine escapes them.

They are so beautiful like this, free in their pleasure. When they begin to squirm more than writhe, she removes her hand and holds them, peppering kisses against their skin.

“That was beautiful, you’re so beautiful, thank you, I love you,” she says. They hum their appreciation and press against her for a few moments before leaning back and shifting off of her leg.

“Take off your pants,” they instruct, eyes alight with wicked intent. Ah, roles reversing once more, but they are flushed and happy, glowing really and that satisfies her more than anything really. She takes her breeches off all the same, shimmying them down over her hips, taking her smalls in the process. She’d taken her boots off to properly grapple with Krem and she’s thankful for that now so that they don’t have to stall because of ridiculous laces.

She kicks the garment away, leaving her naked and blessedly cooler – OH!

Melarue’s hands slide over her hips, jerking forward. She rests her hands on their shoulders and they reach up, guiding her mouth to theirs.

The kiss is hot and demanding and they are quickly guiding her to the floor. Their hands roam over her body, lovingly gripping and massaging her muscles. They tell her how they love her body and her, that if they could, they would spend  _days_  with her likes this, naked and pliant and perfect, covered in sweat not from sparring but from their activities.

She pants and moans, hands thrown over her head as they kiss and praise and she loves them. She loves them so much, and they love her. It’s in the way they kiss her lips, the way their hands stroke down her body, how they take a nipple in their mouth, only to return up to kiss her cheek, gently cupping her jaw. They don’t need so many words when it’s like this, when their fingers write love into her body with each touch.

Melarue kisses her neck, her sternum, down, down to her stomach and then over the curve of her pelvis, so that they’re kneeling between her legs. They drape her legs over their shoulder and kiss her sex, so softly, so lovingly that she lets out a cry.

“ _Melarue_.”

They glance up at her, wink, and then settle back down. Their tongue stokes the flames of her pleasure higher and higher, moving only to suck at her sensitive nub while their fingers rubs and tease her entrance. She mewls in pleasure, gasps and moans leaving her. Her hips jerk, she leans forward, hands burying in their hair.

“ _Kadan!_ ” She gasps, her breath hitching, their tongue flicking against her as their fingers slip into her, stroking her just how –

“Ngh!” Her body wrenches forward as the pleasure breaks over her. She comes in a great rush, biting her lip on a high pitched moan. They are unrelenting, lapping at her until she goes completely limp, utterly boneless under their hands.

“Vhenan,” they purr, though it feels like a distant sound as her blood continues to rush through her ears.

“Mm,” is all she is capable of saying in reply, earning her a chuckle. They climb back up her body, pressing themselves close as they lay across her.

“That was magnificent, vhenan.” They rest their chin over their hands on her chest and she smiles at them.

“Mm,” her vocal capabilities do not seem to be back apparently. But she can move now, at least somewhat. She reaches forward and caresses their cheek, they lean into the touch.

“Speechless, I see.” Oh they are so smug when this happens! Grinning and smirking and be absolutely darling in their softness too. She rolls her eyes and touches their nose playfully.

Their nose twitches and they blink at her in surprise before leaning forward and kissing her forehead in reply.

And that is when, of course with them naked and pressed against each other, the door flies open.

“Inquisitor! The Iron Bull said – Oh! Oh Maker!” The Commander of bloody course. Kass makes a noise of surprise and rolls her and Melarue over, using her own naked body to shield theirs. But they just lean up over her body and fix the Commander with a stare.

“Andraste’s flaming sword, what do people have against locking doors around here!” He stammers.

“Perhaps, Commander, you should acquaint yourself with the concept with knocking. I understand that it is a foreign concept for Templars, but I hear you are recovering, so perhaps you should make the effort.”

Kass blinks, oh,  _Melarue_.

“I – that, I, um –

“That is your cue to  _go_ , Cullen,” they say and Kass has to bite her tongue from laughing as she hears the Commander stutter some more before she hears the door close. Melarue moves back down to where she is, her face now half covered by her hands.

“Now, where were we?” They ask nonchalantly.

Kass loses the battle and lets out a loud laugh.

“Oh, I love you!” She laughs before rolling on top of them.

“Round two?” They offer, smiling.

“Round two,” she affirms as she leans down to kiss them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm


End file.
